


Dirty

by showhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhoe/pseuds/showhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi hisses, as he stops walking abruptly, he grabs Oikawa’s face and brings it down to his, “Say another fucking word and I’ll fuck you where we stand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> They’re still in Aoba Jousai as third years. Most likely they’re still both 17, so it might be underage. Their personalities are a little dark in this fic. I don’t own Iwa-chan, Oikawa, or any character from Haikyuu. un beta'd by the way

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa murmurs. 

 

“What?” hisses his vice-captain. 

 

“I want Iwa-chan to fuck me.” he whispers into the ace’s ear. Iwaizumi growls and turns to grab Oikawa’s shirt. 

 

“You better shut the fuck up before I fucking pummel you.” 

 

The brunet bites his lip seductively, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he purrs, “To fuck me into the ground with bruises on my face and stomach, yeah?” 

 

The spiky haired teen bites his bottom lip, barely able to grind out; “We’re in the middle of practice.” 

 

“Mmh…” Oikawa’s hand is suddenly on top of his groin and he grabs Iwaizumi’s cock through his shorts. 

 

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi yells and grabs Oikawa by the throat. The setter has a shit eating grin on his face as the team turns to look at the two of them. Kindaichi comes running over to separate their captain and vice captain. Iwaizumi lets Oikawa go easily and then turns away. 

 

“Oikawa-senpai, are you ok?” the first year asks. 

 

“Of course, of course!” the brunet waves his concerns away with a flick of his hand, “Why don’t we cancel practice for today? I don’t think Iwa-chan’s feeling too well at the moment.” 

 

Everyone nods, the first and second years think nothing of the cancellation, only that Oikawa’s extremely concerned for his childhood friend. The third years, though, they know better and shoo Oikawa away with Iwaizumi. 

 

“Let’s go get our things,” the setter brightly suggests and his face falls in a calculated manner when the ace doesn’t reply immediately. “Iwa-chan,  _ let’s go. _ ” 

 

With a low snarl, Iwaizumi follows after Oikawa. They don’t bother changing, they just get their stuff and leave. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother saying bye to the team, but Oikawa waves and says his goodbyes. Soon the two of them are out of school grounds and well on their way to either one’s house. 

 

“Mine or yours?” Oikawa latches onto Iwaizumi’s arm. 

 

“Mine. My parents aren’t home. As usual.” is his gruff reply. 

 

“Goodie,” Oikawa’s chocolate eyes glitter with lust. “Ah, Iwa-chan’s cock will soon be back in. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” 

 

Iwaizumi hisses, as he stops walking abruptly, he grabs Oikawa’s face and brings it down to his, “Say another fucking word and I’ll fuck you where we stand.” 

 

A faint blush appears on the brunet’s pale features, he nods in understanding as his eyes darken further. Sooner than what Iwaizumi would’ve liked and longer than what Oikawa would’ve liked, the two volleyballers arrived at the Iwaizumi residence. Iwaizumi unlocks the front door and the two of them take their shoes off and Oikawa brings his bag to Iwaizumi’s room. 

 

The setter’s extremely excited as he walks in. He drops his bag and grabs onto Iwaizumi. He desperately presses his lips to the ace’s. Oikawa’s thankful when his partner returns the kiss. Iwaizumi’s hands tangle in Oikawa’s soft locks. He feels Iwaizumi’s tongue trace his lips, he lets his mouth open up and his own tongue tangles with Iwaizumi’s for a bit before one of them pulls away for air. 

 

Oikawa ends up being the one that pulls away. From their lips is a trail of saliva and Oikawa breaks it with his fingers, before using the same ones to scoop saliva from his lips and Iwaizumi’s. He then puts his fingers in his mouth to suck them clean. Oikawa looks into Iwaizumi’s eyes as he falls to his knees. He winks at Iwaizumi before he pushes the other teen back towards the bed, forcing Iwaizumi to take a seat. 

 

Hypnotizing, chocolate orbs pin Iwaizumi to his spot, he watches heatedly as Oikawa takes his volleyball uniform off slowly. Oikawa bites his lip again as he pulls his shorts down to reveal his dripping cock. The setter crawls over to him and pulls Iwaizumi’s own shorts off, leaving the ace in only his volleyball shirt. Iwaizumi’s own cock is hard and leaking. 

 

_ Shittykawa looks so fucking hot,  _ Iwaizumi thinks as Oikawa’s mouth’s wrapped around the head of his cock. His hand makes it into brunet hair and grips. Iwaizumi doesn’t realise how hard he’s gripping until Oikawa’s hair until the setter moans loudly and jerks his head up the moment Iwaizumi pulls his hair. “Ah, fu _ ck… _ You’re great.” he offers words of praise to Oikawa who bobs his head even deeper. Iwaizumi lets an unguarded groan out as Oikawa’s tongue drags over the vein on the base of his cock. 

 

Suddenly, Oikawa’s rhythm changes, he starts to take Iwaizumi deeper and deeper, until the head of Iwaizumi’s cock touches the back of Oikawa’s throat, and Oikawa’s cheeks are stuffed and red. Iwaizumi snarls and his hold on Oikawa’s hair tightens. “You…  _ Fuck…  _ You’re getting yourself off now aren’t you? You fucking whore.” 

 

Oikawa’s body jerks in surprise and shudders rather violently, it makes him take the rest of Iwaizumi into his mouth. The tightening of Oikawa’s throat around his cock makes Iwaizumi cum. He snarls and throws his head back, eyes screwed shut and all he can see is white. He cums in Oikawa’s throat and Iwaizumi quickly pulls out before the other one chokes. When he opens his eyes again, Oikawa’s swallowing his cum and licking his length as to clean it. Iwaizumi fumbles around his bed for his bag. He pulls his phone out and opens the camera. Thankfully, Iwaizumi’s partner doesn’t notice what he’s doing until he hears the shutter of a phone camera. 

 

“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa’s voice is low and raw. A major contrast from his usual bubbly and mocking voice. “Did you just take a photo?” 

 

“Yeah, you were pretty hot when you were cleaning me up.” Iwaizumi puts his phone down and reaches out to wipe the corner of Oikawa’s lip, where Iwaizumi’s cum is dripping from. He offers his thumb to Oikawa to gladly accepts it and sucks on his thumb the way he sucked on Iwaizumi’s dick. The comparison makes Iwaizumi’s groin throb and blood rushes to his cock once again. 

 

“Tooru, you still eager enough to fuck?” he asks the setter. 

 

“When am I not?” Oikawa replies, shuddering at the use of his first name. 

 

“I’ll prepare you.” Iwaizumi states. Oikawa grins and rummages around in Iwaizumi’s drawers before he pulls a bottle of lube out. Oikawa happily hands it over to Iwaizumi, who opens it and motions for Oikawa to get on the bed. The brunet more than eagerly obliges and crawls on. He gets onto all fours. Oikawa lowers his chest and raises his ass towards Iwaizumi. Oikawa closes his eyes as the moment he feels lube drip into his ass. 

 

His whole body shudders as the lube keeps pouring in. When Iwaizumi  _ finally  _ stops pouring in lube and touches his asshole with his fingers, Oikawa nearly jumps. His eyes flutter open when the first finger pushes into him. “Iwa-chan…” he breathes out. 

 

Oikawa moves his hips in circles as Iwaizumi prods around, before long, Iwaizumi’s second finger slips in. The black haired teen makes scissoring movements, spreading Oikawa’s ass. The room’s silent except for the harsh breathing of two horny teenagers, slick sounds of Iwaizumi’s fingers in Oikawa and the occasional moan of ‘Iwa-chan.’ 

 

Iwaizumi’s cock throbs as he keeps thrusting two fingers into Oikawa. The brunet yelps and withers as Iwaizumi’s fingers stop scissoring as he switches to rubbing Oikawa’s prostate. A muffled sob fills the room room as the teen makes sure to dig the tips of his fingers in. Iwaizumi bites his lip as Oikawa’s hand reaches up behind him to try grab Iwaizumi’s wrist. The ace presses down on Oikawa’s prostate before he can grab his wrist and Oikawa screams as he body shudders and his hole clenches down on Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

 

“Did you cum?” Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa’s body and whispers into his ear. 

 

Oikawa grips the sheets harder as he tries to answer, but Iwaizumi’s making it so, very difficult. Iwaizumi’s massaging his insides and his free hand jerks Oikawa off. The brunet closes his eyes, he feels  like he’s going to die if Iwaizumi keeps on going. Finally, he shakes his head. “N-no…” 

 

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa can  _ hear  _ the smirk in his best friend’s voice. The setter’s just about to answer when the ace’s index finger digs into his prostate and his thumb drags over the head of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa’s back arches and he cums right into Iwaizumi’s hand. 

 

“You were about to say no again, weren’t you?” the black haired teen asks lazily, then without waiting for an answer, Iwaizumi shoves himself into Oikawa. The setter feels tears well at the corner of his eyes. Oikawa thrusts his face forwards into the mattress to try stifle his voice. Iwaizumi moves his hips slowly as Oikawa’s own hips move unconsciously, shoving himself onto Iwaizumi’s dick and trying to ride him from his dog styled position. 

 

“ _ Hajime,” _ Oikawa mindlessly moans out and his partner absolutely loses it.

* * *

 

 

“Hajime, what the fuck?” the brunet looks at up at the ace, some four rounds later when he finds the strength to speak again. 

 

“Not my fault,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as Oikawa shakes him back and forth. 

 

“How could you do this to my body?” he rambles, “The rest of the team will know what really happened when you choked me! That is if I go to school tomorrow! I refuse to move from bed and I’m taking the day off tomorrow.” 

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Iwaizumi scoffs and looks at Oikawa’s body. It really wasn’t, they’d had even rougher sessions where he’d fucked Oikawa against a brick wall. The setter had small cuts and large bruises all over his body. 

 

“It’s not that bad?! It’s  _ not that bad?!”  _ he repeats, “Of course, it wouldn’t be that bad! It’s fucking  _ terrible! _ ” 

 

“You’ve had worse.” 

 

“No, no! It’s not that! It’s not  _ that!  _ It’s the fact that you left marks everywhere!  _ Everywhere!  _ My thighs, ankles, chest, back, neck, arms, wrists!  _ Hajime,  _ as much as I love you marking me up, it’ll turn me on and I can’t go to school. And I’ll probably get sent home and… and…” Oikawa trails off as Iwaizumi gives him a soft kiss, a kiss Oikawa rarely got. The teen melts into it with delight. 

 

“In that case, you can stay over,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa as he breaks away. Oikawa gives him a genuine smile before pecking him on the lips and pulling away again to say.

 

_ “I love you.”  _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this shit i quit. what the fuck did i even write? i kinda gave up and cut it short, i might come back and rewrite this shit later. im sorry for this piece of trash.
> 
>  
> 
> but at least it has a nice ending???


End file.
